Caroline
by ScO0b125
Summary: Une histoire d'amour pas comme les autres...
1. Prologue

_Prologue:_

Caroline ! Ce nom résonne dans les rues de Paris, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux beaux yeux verts remplis de larmes se retourne pour se trouver face au jeune homme brun qui venait de l'appeler. « Je t'aime Caroline… Je suis désolé, il faut que tu me laisse une chance… » Sanglote le jeune brun. Il est partagé entre l'envie de la tuer et celle de l'embrasser… « Je rattraperais ma connerie, je te le promet… Mais me laisse pas là comme un con… » Reprend il, Caroline, elle, reste silencieuse mais les larmes ruissellent encore sur ses joues. « J'ai été con… Mais je t'aime… Je t'ai fait une promesse il y a deux minutes et je la tiendrais, même si tu t'en vas… » Sur ces paroles il essuie ses larmes d'un revers de manche «Et bien tient la sans moi » répondit enfin la jeune femme, en reprenant sa marche. Le jeune homme l'attrapa par le bras :

« Mathieu, lâche moi… dit Caroline d'un ton vide de toute émotion

_ Caroline, je t'en pris sans toi ma vie n'as pas de sens… Le jeune homme se remet à pleurer comme un enfant

Pour seule réponse, le silence de la jeune femme…

_ Si tu t'en vas je me tus ! Hurle Mathieu à travers la rue sombre dans la quelle ils sont

_ Mathieu… Ne sois pas ridicule… Le résonne la jeune femme

_ Je suis sérieux… Insiste le jeune brun

_ Toi et moi savons que tu ne mettras jamais fin à ta vie. »

En effet, le jeune brun n'aurait jamais fait une chose aussi ridicule, mais il se sert tout de même de ses talents d'acteur pour faire revenir Caroline…

_ Caroline, tu es le seul sens à ma vie … C'est sur j'ai un boulot que j'adore, des potes, un public, tout ça c'était le sens de ma vie avant que tu n'arrive. Aujourd'hui plus rien n'as de sens pour moi je suis paumé… Je t'aime depuis le premier jour Caroline… Si on ne s'était jamais rencontrés…

_ Tu serais seul, exactement comme maintenant… Caroline le coupe dans son discours et avance dans la sombre allée parisienne.

_ Je serais seul et vivant ! Hurle-t-il dans le but de capter l'attention de la jeune femme »

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qui se retourne, de peur que le jeune homme ne se fasse du mal.

Le jeune brun a ramassé un morceau de verre et fait mine de le faire glisser sur ses veines.

« Mathieu fait pas ça, moi aussi je t'aime…

_ Alors pourquoi toute cette mascarade ! Ca n'a aucun sens ! Demande le jeune brun hors de lui. »

Caroline revient vers le jeune brun et lui prend le morceau de verre des mains, « Si tu part, je part aussi…

_ On se retrouvera dans la tombe alors… Déclare le jeune brun d'un air déterminé avant de prendre un autre morceau de verre sur le vieux trottoir.

Ils n'auraient jamais fait ça, et ils le savent, et pourtant ils se trouvent face à face, avec la mort au bout des doigts…

_ Une dernière volonté avant de partir, Mathieu ? Ricane Caroline

_ Juste un baiser… Répondit le jeune brun d'un air enjôleur

_ Ca ne se passeras pas comme la première fois Sommet … Répond la jolie jeune femme sur le même ton enjôleur.

_ Ah bon ? Rappelle-moi comment ça c'est passé…

_ Parce que Monsieur ne s'en souvient plus… Se moque la jeune femme.

_ Accorde moi une dernière chance Caroline… Cette supplication stoppe immédiatement le jeu de séduction qui s'était installé entre les deux jeunes gens. Je t'en supplie… Souvient toi… »


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous petits lamas attardés! :3 (Bah quoi c'est chou un lama?)

Voici donc mon chapitre n°1, que j'avais peur de sortir! .

Bon, déjà bonjour à toi,si tu tombe ici tu t'es surement perdu donc voici ce qu'il te faut savoir:

-C'est ma 1e Fan fiction donc je suis débutante, donc faut pas trop me cracher dessus, en revanche les critique construites sont acceptée et demandée! :)

-Sinon faut laisser des commentaire sinon je me sent seule ...

Et Mathieu est pas à moi (heureusement), quant à Caroline je l'ai inventée (en volant le prénom de ma cousine mais on s'en fiche) et voila ^^

Petit point:

J'ai reçu des commentaires auxquels je pense avoir tous répondu (parce que je répond au commentaires) le bilan est pour moi positif!

Je veut pas vous décevoir, mais j'ai fait un truc bizarre et spécial pour ce chapitre puisqu'on va dans le passé... Si vous ne comprenez pas ma logique je expliquerait ^^

Sur ce:

Bonne lecture

Chapitre1

Après une épuisante conférence à Paris, Mathieu devait rejoindre Nyô et Antoine dans un de ses bars favoris.

Arrivé sur place, Mathieu ne trouva aucun des ses amis le bar était vide à l'exception d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs sirotait une grenadine dans un coin du bar. Sans même savoir pourquoi Mathieu se dirigea vers elle. Quand il se fut assez approché de la jeune femme il distingua mieux ses magnifiques yeux verts et son T-shirt Salut les geeks, s'était toujours flatteur de voir un « fan » en dehors des conférences.

« Mathieu ? » Demanda la jeune fille avant d'enchainer :

« Je t'ai cherché toute la journée la conférence ! Je n'ai pas eut la chance de te voir…

_ Bah…

_ Tu veux boire un truc ? demanda la jeune femme sur un ton calme

_ Une bière… Mais je vais payer moi-même… Répondit Mathieu avant de s'assoir en face de la jeune femme.

_ Nan, ce seras mon cadeau. Plaisanta la jeune femme avant d'en commander une.

_ C'est déjà un cadeau d'avoir une aussi jolie femme en face de sois… Marmonna Mathieu

Pour seule réponse la jeune femme rougit en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

« Non…Je…Ce n'est pas ce que… Ce que je voulais dire… Heuu… Oublis… Oublions ça… »Bégaya Mathieu. Cette hésitation fit rire la jeune femme.

« Et sinon… C'est quoi ton nom? demanda Mathieu

_ Caroline. répondit la jeune femme

_ Caroline… Murmura Mathieu, ce nom sonnait à ses oreilles comme la plus belle des musique.

_ Vous idiot ... vous repete Ria gentiment Caroline

_ Et tu es… Commença, avec hésitation, le jeune brun

_ Je suis quoi ?

_ Rien… Oublis… »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes personnes, un silence qui fut vite rompu.

Les jeunes gens continuèrent à rire et à discuter toute la soirée, bien entendu Mathieu dérapa encore une ou deux fois… Quand le bar ferma, ils continuèrent à rire et à parler encore longtemps.

« Il est déjà tard, désolée…

_ J'imagine que ça veut dire qu'on se sépare là ? Soupira Mathieu

_ Comme tu veut… Sourit Caroline

_ Comme je veux hein ? Répondit Mathieu d'un air enjôleur.

_ Pas dans ce sens ! Plaisanta la jeune femme.

_ Dommage Gamin… Répondit Mathieu en imitant la voix du patron

Caroline rit puis s'apprêta à partir, Mathieu sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche et y inscrivis son numéros de portable et son adresse mail personnelle puis il donna le papier à la jeune femme. Caroline lui sourit puis s'apprêta à partir une seconde fois, mais Mathieu lui attrapa le bras. « Attends… » Quand Caroline se trouva face à lui Mathieu ne put résister et l'embrassa, ce fut bref mais comme si on venait de lui enlever un poids du cœur… « Désolé je ne voulais pas, je suis crever… » S'excusa il auprès de la jeune femme. « Pas grave » répondit elle avant de partir gênée et déstabilisée. Mathieu partis lui aussi, la boule au ventre, pour une fois qu'une fille lui plaisait il avait tout fait rater… Il rentra chez lui, puis s'alluma une cigarette. Après quoi il ouvrit son ordinateur portable pour répondre aux fans et poster quelques photos de cette 1é journée de conférence. Pour une fois il fit ça avec tristesse, il pensait encore à Caroline…

Quand le portable de Mathieu sonna il décrocha sans même regarder qui l'appelait et demanda d'une voix pleine d'espoir :

«Caroline?

_ Heu nan c'est Antoine…

_ Antoine… soupira Mathieu d'un air déçut

_ Donc je… »

Mathieu raccrocha, il ne voulait pas parler avec son meilleur ami, et il était fatiguer…

Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormis presque aussitôt. Après quelques minutes de sommeil il fut réveillé la sonnerie de son téléphone, il hésita à se lever pour répondre, et quand il saisit le téléphone l'appel avait déjà expiré, il entreprit d'écouter le message qu'on lui avait laissé.

« Mathieu ? C'est Caroline, je voudrais te parler… Tu pourrais me dire quand c'est possible de se voir? » Il s'empressa d'appeler la jeune femme pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait passer dans 1 quart d'heure, il avait besoin de la voir, c'était ridicule mais il avait besoin d'entendre le son de sa voix…

Il enfila un T-shirt propre débarrassa rapidement son appartement et s'installa devant son ordinateur en attendant la jeune femme.

Quand il entendit frapper à la porte il se leva puis partit ouvrir.

« Caroline… Dit il en souriant bêtement

« Je te gène pas ? Demanda la jeune femme

_ Nan pas du tout je t'ai dit de passer maintenant parce que c'est le seul horaire qui me va… Mentit le jeune brun, il aurai put lui dire de passer n'importe quand, mais il voulait la voir, cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ça, cette émotion envahissante qui vous donne envie de tout lâcher, pour lui plaire…

_ Ok… Je peux entrer ? Demanda Caroline

_ Ah, oui désolé… bégaya Mathieu»

Sur ce Mathieu invita Caroline à entrer dans son petit appartement puis l'invita à s'assoir.

« Je doit te parler à propos de…

_ Je sais, je suis désolé, ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé… J'aurais pas dut…Ca à dut te paraitre idiot, et précipité… S'excusa Mathieu

_ Non, ce n'était pas idiot, précipité peut être mais… Je… »

Mathieu soulagé sourit bêtement puis embrassa de nouveau Caroline avec douceur et hésitation, elle lui rendit timidement son baiser puis se retira, rougissante. « C'était idiot de refaire la même erreur… s'excusa Mathieu, honteux

_ Tu pense vraiment que c'était une erreur ? Demanda calmement la jeune femme qui était toujours rougissante, elle ne savait pas si elle l'aimait vraiment, elle était perdu…

_ Non, pas pour moi mais… bégaya le petit brun

_ Alors ce n'en n'était pas une…Sourit la jeune femme » Caroline se leva puis se dirigea vers la porte. « Attends, tu veux dire que… Demanda Mathieu plein d'espoir

_ Je ne sais pas Mathieu… … » Puis la jeune femme partit

« Et merde, merde merde ! » Mathieu s'énervait, pas contre Caroline, mais contre lui-même, persuadé qu'il avait tout fait foiré, il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit…

Le lendemain il partit pour le 2e jour de la conférence, totalement épuisé et en plus de cela triste et pensif…

Dés son arrivé sur place, il se fit interpellé par son grand ami Antoine Daniel … qui lui demanda bien sur pourquoi il n'avait pas vu Mathieu hier au bar comme prévue, pourquoi Mathieu lui avait il raccroché au nez hier soir , mais la question la plus « gênante » pour Mathieu fut : « C'est Caroline, pourquoi tu m'as appelé comme ça ? Mathieu ? Bordel sois réactif !

_ C'est personne, j'était bourré, j'ai but sans vous je pense m'être trompé de bar…

_ Genre quand t'es bourré t'invente des prénoms ? Demanda Antoine moyennement convaincu par l'excuse de son ami…

_ Ouais… J'étais partie dans un délire et Caroline c'était… Ma table basse… Marmonna Mathieu

_ Ouais OK… » Se moqua gentiment Antoine avant de regagner son stand de dédicaces.

Mathieu fit de même, mais il s'arrêta net quand il aperçut la jeune fille aux yeux verts au loin, puis il se dirigea immédiatement vers celle qui semait le trouble dans son esprit depuis la veille…

« Caroline ! cria Mathieu, ce qui attira quelques regards, dont celui d'Antoine qui se moquait de son ami.

_ Ah… Mathieu… Bégaya la jeune femme gênée

_ Je suis désolé … S'excusa Mathieu.

_ Désolé de quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme confuse

_ Désolé pour hier, et pour avoir crié ton nom comme un dingue. Sourit Mathieu

_ Pas grave ! Rit la jeune femme

_ Je pense que je devrais retourner à mon stand de dédicaces, on se verras plus tard…

_ Je peux venir ?

_ Où ?

_ Bah avec toi. Au stand de dédicaces… proposa la jeune femme

_ Si tu veux sourit le jeune brun »

Il retourna donc auprès de ses collègues pour ouvrir son stand, il y avait déjà une file d'attentes conséquente. « Tu peut t'assoir… Proposa le jeune homme en désignant une chaise

_ Non je vais rester debout, merci. Sourit la jeune femme

Antoine Daniel avait 1h de libre avant d'ouvrir son stand de dédicaces, dés qu'il vu Mathieu revenir avec Caroline il se dirigea vers lui,

« Donc si j'ai bien compris t'as amené ta table basse à la convention…

_ Antoine… Je suis crever et en plus j'ai les fans qui attendent que j'ouvre mon stand…

_ Y 'as un truc qui va pas mec, t'es bizarre ce matin… T'es sur que ça va ? S'inquiéta le plus grand

_ Ouais, je suis juste un peu fatigué…

_ A cause de ta table basse ? Se moqua Antoine

_ Antoine, elle n'a rien à voir là dedans… »

Sur ces mots il prit place devant son stand, pour 3h de dédicaces. Antoine lui partit vers Caroline qui discutait avec quelques cosplayeur entre le stand d'Antoine et celui de Mathieu. Quand elle fut seule il alla saluer la jeune femme.

« Salut, Caroline c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il hésitant mais en souriant.

_ Oui, mais on se connait, parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu en convention…

_ Non c'est Mathieu qui… Disons qu'il m'a confondu avec toi hier. Ria le youtubeur

_ Oh… Il était fatigué quand il est rentré chez lui hier soir. Expliqua la jeune femme »

Ils discutèrent encore ensemble une dizaine de minutes, « Je vais faire le tour de la convention, tu veux venir ? Proposa Antoine

_ Non, je vais rester ici, avec Mathieu, mais merci » Puis la jeune femme partit voir Mathieu sur son stand, ce qui déclencha plusieurs « Elle dépasse ! » « Elle fout quoi derrière le stand ?! » « Pourquoi elle ne fait pas la queue comme tout le monde ? » et autres…

« Mathieu, ça va ?

_ Ouais… T'aurais put partir avec Antoine, ça aurait été moins barbant que de me voir signer toute la matinée… Répondit-il assez froidement

_ J'ai voulut venir avec toi, je reste avec toi… Sourit la jeune femme avant de laisser Mathieu s'occuper de son stand. »

Caroline repensait à ce qu'avait dit Antoine, « Mathieu est un peu bizarre depuis hier soir, je pense que tu y es pour quelque chose… », elle savait qu'Antoine voulait voir Mathieu « normal » et heureux, elle savait que Mathieu l'aimait, ou au moins qu'elle l'attirait… La seule chose qu'elle ne savait pas c'était « Et moi ? »…

J'ai peur de vous décevoir, et voilà donc n'hésiter pas à laisser un commentaire, positif ou négatif ^^

Aussi le chapitre est assez long (comme ma bite! ) et il est sortit tôt, je ne vais pas tenir comme ça j'usqu'a la fin de la fan fiction, (je suis actuellement bloquée sur le chapitre 3).

Le chapitre 2 est en cours de relecture il sortiras demain dans la matinée! =)

Sur ce: Bonne journée! =)


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous bande de petites bananes au caramel! :3 (Oui c'est bon les bananes au caramel!)**

**Je vous postes le chapitre 2, j'ai peur comme d'habitude en fait... .**

**laisser moi vite un commentaire avant que je ne fasse une crise cardiaque :3**

**Si tu tombe ici tu t'es surement perdu donc voici ce qu'il te faut savoir:**

**-C'est ma 1e Fan fiction donc je suis débutante, donc faut pas trop me cracher dessus, en revanche les critique construites sont acceptée et demandée! :)**

**-Sinon faut laisser des commentaire sinon je me sent seule ...**

**Et Mathieu est pas à moi (heureusement), quant à Caroline je l'ai inventée (en volant le prénom de ma cousine mais on s'en fiche) et voila ^^**

**Petit point:**

**J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déçus dans le dernier chapitre, (oui je suis un peut parano), n'hésiter pas à me le dire! ^^**

**Et puis voila je vais toujours aussi vite et le chapitre 3 sortiras quand je me serais convaincu que j'ai pas fait de bêtises... **

**Breef, bonne lecture ! :3**

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Après ces 3 heures de dédicaces, Mathieu pouvait prendre une pause jusqu'à son apparition sur scène, il voulait emmener Caroline voir la convention, « Il y a pleins de choses à voir, c'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas en profiter. Dit Caroline

_ Justement, je compte aller voir ce qu'il y a de bien, tu viens ? Proposa le jeune brun »

La jeune fille accepta, ils firent le tour de la conférence main dans la main, s'arrêtant devant plusieurs stands qui les intéressait, ou pour des fans de Mathieu. Finalement Mathieu fut de retour devant son stand vers 12h30. « C'est pas la meilleur conférence à la quelle j'ai été mais faut avouer qu'il y a des trucs pas mal intéressant.

_ Tu rigole, c'était plus que pas mal ! Répondit Caroline

_ Ca c'est juste parce que j'étais là. Plaisanta le jeune brun

_ Je ne te savais pas si narcissique… Répondit la jeune femme »

« Mathieu ? Tu viens les autres nous attendent ! Insista Antoine

_ Les autres ? Pourquoi vous m'attendez ? On va ou ?

_ Je t'ai cherché longtemps, on va manger une pizza, mais il faut se grouille parce que Fred à une conférence assez tôt.

_ Ok… Répondit Mathieu, peu enthousiaste à cette idée.

_ Bon je te laisse alors… Sourit Caroline

_ Ta copine peut venir Mathieu. Dit Antoine

_ C'est pas ma copine Antoine… C'est une amie… »

Ils s'en allèrent à 3 pour rejoindre les autres, autrement dit, Nyô, Alexis, Kriss, Fred, Seb… Et d'autre encore. Ils passèrent une petite heure à rire et à discuter dans la pizzeria, puis les Greniers partirent, suivit par Kriss, et les autres suivait, au final il ne restait qu'Antoine, Alexis, Caroline et Mathieu. Mathieu quitta ses amis pendant un court instant. Antoine alluma son portable :

« Caroline, j'ai l'honneur de te dire que tu es connu sur internet… Dit Antoine

La jeune femme lui lança un regard interrogateur,

_ Les fangirls, te prennent pour la « petite amie » de Mathieu… Dit-il en lui montrant l'écran de son portable. »

La jeune femme resta muette et rougit

« Vaut mieux le dire à Mathieu maintenant… Commença Alexis avant d'être coupé par Mathieu :

_ Me dire quoi ? Demanda Mathieu inquiet et suspicieux.

Pour seule réponse Antoine posa son portable devant Mathieu qui répondit à Antoine par son air ahuris, et étonné.

« On auras plus besoin de laisser « planer le doute » sur nous deux au moins… Plaisanta Antoine essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Je … Désolé Caroline… S'excusa le jeune brun un peu déstabiliser

_ Je m'en fous Mathieu, c'est pas grave. Sourit la jeune femme

_ Bah en même temps, tu te balade en pleine convention en tenant Caroline par la main, quelle idée Mathieu… Dit Antoine avant de partir à son tour »

Alexis fit un sourire d'encouragement à son ami avant de partir lui aussi.

« Caroline… Je voulais pas que tu te retrouves dans cette histoire désolée… S'excusa Mathieu

_ Je t'ai déjà dis que j'en avais rien à faire, les gens pensent ce qu'ils veulent. Répondit la jeune femme, encourageante.

_T'as raison. Sourit le jeune brun »

Il se leva enfila sa veste puis sortit, en passant par la caisse pour payer bien sur. Caroline fit de même.

« Merde Antoine et Alexis sont partit… On va devoir y retourner à pieds…

E n effet, Caroline et Mathieu était venu avec la voiture d'Alexis, Mathieu n'avait pas de voiture à lui, il en louait parfois, mais là il n'avait aucun véhicule sous la main.

_ Essaie de les appeler, ils viendront peut être te chercher… Proposa Caroline

_ Tu viens pas cette après midi ? Demanda Mathieu, un peu déçu

_ Non, je peux pas, désolée… On se voit une autre fois »

Ils restèrent tout de même face à face quelques minutes, Caroline baissa les yeux, rougissante. Mais Mathieu restait à la fixer de ses beaux yeux bleus, il n'avait pas envie de la laisser partir, il voulait rester avec elle, il l'aimait, et il en était de plus en plus convaincu… Quand Caroline releva la tête pour s'en aller, Mathieu la prit dans ses bras et l'attira vers lui. La jeune femme, d'abord surprise, posa sa tête sur l'épaule du beau brun et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Mathieu la serra contre lui, il avait envie que cela dure longtemps, même éternellement… Caroline sentait la chaleur du jeune brun contre elle, elle rougissait et souriait c'était aussi agréable que gênant, comme si le temps s'était arrêter autour d'eux…

Aucun des deux ne voulaient mettre fin à ce moment, mais Mathieu avait ses priorités et il devait ouvrir son stand pour l'après midi dans 30min, il se retira doucement.

Caroline le sentait partir, elle se sentait ridicule à s'agripper à lui… Mathieu lui souriait il reprit la jeune femme dans ses bras, et lui dit « Caroline, je t'aime… Mais je dois partir… On se verra une autre fois… » Puis il se retira. La jeune femme avait relevé la tête, mais elle tenait toujours le jeune brun, « Désolée, tu risque t'être en retard à cause de moi, je me sens ridicule de m'être accroché à toi comme ça… Dit la jeune femme

_ C'est pas grave. Je dois partir, on se revoit demain peut être ? Sourit le jeune homme

_ Je dois faire un truc là, mais après je reviens à la convention, donc on se verra cette après midi. Répondit la jeune femme » Avant de s'en aller.

Mathieu soupira puis partit rapidement vers la convention, il arriva pile à l'heure devant son stand, essoufflé.

« T'étais où mec ? Demanda Antoine

_ J'ai dut revenir à pieds… Répondit Mathieu

_ Je sais mais là t'as courut, et si t'était revenus en courant t'aurais mis 5min pas 15 ! Donc j'en conclus que tu étais avec ta fausse copine la table basse ! Le taquina Antoine

_ Tu compte ressortir l'histoire de la table basse longtemps ? Plaisanta Mathieu

_ Bien sur ! D'ailleurs t'es pas revenus avec… Elle en a eut marre de toi ? Le titillait toujours Antoine

_ Non, elle avait des trucs à faire… Mais… Non oublie… Répondit Mathieu

_ Ok j'oublie… Mais là t'as des fans qui t'attendent, grouille toi ! Sourit Antoine »

Mathieu s'en alla vers son stand de dédicaces, il en avait pour une heure, suivit directement d'une conférence « questions réponses », puis enfin une pause.

Après sa séance de dédicaces Mathieu n'avait pas aperçut Caroline, il se demandait si elle allait venir… Il se prépara pour sa conférence, il avait prévu une sorte de « court métrage » pour préparer son entrée, il était heureux depuis ce midi et cela se voyait. Il fit son entrée, commença à parler puis on fit passer le micro dans la salle, des questions classiques auxquelles il répondait avec humour, puis vint le moment où on lui demande de chanter, celui où on veut monter sur scène…

Jusqu'ici cela s'était bien passer, mais vint la question qu'il redoutait le plus :

« Je sais que tu prends pas les question personnelles, mais la fille qu'on voit avec toi sur les réseaux sociaux, c'est vraiment ta « petite copine » ? » Mathieu rougissait, cela se voyait de très loin. Même si il répondait « Non » il était démasqué… « Je… Je ne réponds pas aux questions personnelles… » Fut la seule phrase qu'il arriva à dire, les questions continuaient mais il était légèrement déstabilisé…

A la fin de cette conférence « Questions Réponses » il retourna devant son stand, il était en pause, mais il était sur de retrouver Caroline là-bas. Arrivé là bas, personne, juste Antoine qui était encore en dédicaces sur son stand. « Antoine, t'as pas vut Caroline ? Demanda-t-il à son collègue,

_ Elle te cherchait je lui ai dit d'aller voir dans la salle de conférences, Répondit rapidement Antoine

_ Merci, on se revoit après de toute façon ?

_ Ouais, la conférence à 4… » Répondit une seconde fois Antoine toujours concentré, Mathieu ne voulait pas le gêné, il partit donc vers la salle de conférences.

La jeune femme étaient arrivée devant le stand de Mathieu, inquiète de ne voir personne elle partit demander à Antoine où était Mathieu. Antoine lui répondit qu'il était en salle de conférence. Arrivée là bas, toujours personne, elle entreprit donc d'attendre un peu.

Quand Mathieu arriva, Caroline était là devant la salle, elle l'attendait.

« Caroline ! J'ai une bonne heure de pause, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Sourit-il

_ J'en ai aucune idée, mais si tu veux être avec tes amis tu peut.

_ Non, j'ai envie d'être avec toi… Répondit le jeune brun, enjôleur.

La jeune femme rougit puis proposa :

_ On à fait le tour de la convention ce matin, on peut faire quelque chose sur Paris ?

_ Mais quoi ? On va quand même pas allez à Disney Land faire la bise à Mickey…

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Plaisanta la jeune femme »

Finalement ils restèrent à discuter devant la salle trop longtemps pour faire quoi que ce soit d'intéressant.

« Caroline, grouille-toi ! » une jeune femme rousse, du même âge que Caroline, ou presque, et aux yeux noisette se tenait à quelques mètres de Caroline et Mathieu. « Je pense que tu doit y aller… Constata Mathieu

_ Je pense aussi… Je laisse pour aujourd'hui » La jeune femme sourit puis s'éloigna avec la rouquine Mathieu retourna vers son stand il passa ses dernières minute de « Pause » avec son collègue et amis, Antoine Daniel. Après quoi il ouvrit son stand de dédicaces pour le reste de l'après midi. En fin d'après midi il ferma son stand et rejoint Nyô, Alexis et Antoine pour une conférence Question/Réponse à quatre, la conférence fut agréable, quelques questions, beaucoup de rire…

Une fois la conférence finis les 4 amis partirent boire un verre ensemble, ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, donc ils en profitaient. Au milieu de soirée le portable de Mathieu sonna, il se retira pour répondre.

« Allô ?

_ Bonjour monsieur, Mathieu c'est bien ça ? Demanda une voix inconnue et professionnelle,

_ Oui c'est moi… Je… Répondit Mathieu, inquiet.

Qui était cet inconnu, et pourquoi appelait il Mathieu ?, le jeune homme commençait à se sentir mal, il ne comprenait pas…

* * *

Juste, je voulais savoir, je suis pas trop méchante à couper à ce moment là? .

Donc en espérant que ça vous ait plus: Bonne journée! ^^

Scoob'


	4. Chapitre 3 (partie 1)

**Bonjour petite licorne moustachue! :3**

**Je vous postes le chapitre 3, et j'ai peur, trèèèès peur ... .**

**Laisser une rewiew, sinon je me sent seule! ._.**

**Si tu tombe ici tu t'es surement perdu donc voici ce qu'il te faut savoir:**

**-C'est ma 1e Fan fiction donc je suis débutante, donc faut pas trop me cracher dessus, en revanche les critique construites sont acceptée et demandée! :)**

**-Sinon faut laisser des commentaire sinon je me sent seule ...**

**Et Mathieu est pas à moi (heureusement), quant à Caroline je l'ai inventée (en volant le prénom de ma cousine mais on s'en fiche) et voila ^^**

**Petit point:**

**J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déçus dans le dernier chapitre, (oui je suis un peut parano), n'hésiter pas à me le dire! ^^**

**J'ai mis du temps à le sortir, mais juste parce que j'avais très peur :')**

**Ce chapitre est court, mais le suivant devrait sortir dans la soirée ou demain matin, il faut juste que je le recopie sur mon ordinateur :)**

**(Merci à Ayumi Fubuki, qui commente tout mes chapitres! :) )**

**Breef, bonne lecture ! :3**

* * *

_ Vous êtes un proche de Mlle Caroline Bailly ? La voix de l'inconnu était d'un calme surhumain, on aurait put croire à un message pré enregistrer…

_ Un de ses amis oui… Le jeune brun s'inquiétait de plus en plus…

_ Mlle Bailly est actuellement placé…

_ Arrêter, et dites moi simplement comment elle va et ou elle est ! Cria presque le jeune homme.

_ Calme vous monsieur, je disais donc que Mlle Bailly s'est faite renversée, elle est placée au Groupe hospitalier Cochin, 78 rue de Picpus dans le 5e arrondissement chambre 206 dans le service d'urgen… »

Mathieu raccrocha il en savait déjà assez… Il savait parfaitement où était l'hôpital, il se précipita donc à l'adresse qu'on lui avait donné. Pris de panique il couru à travers l'hôpital pour se rendre auprès de la jeune femme.

Quand il entra dans la chambre qu'on lui avait indiquée, il resta d'abord immobile, elle était là, si fragile, inconsciente, un bras plâtrer et l'autre couvert d'une cicatrice fraîche et de 2 perfusions… Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme, on aurait cru qu'elle dormait, mais c'était beaucoup plus grave que ça… Il resta quelques minutes sans bouger, il avait peur, peur qu'elle ne se réveille pas…

« Caroline… Je suis là…Tu vas bien ?... » Il se sentait ridicule à lui parler alors qu'elle était totalement inconsciente… « Caroline, tu peux pas me lâcher, pas comme ça, pas maintenant… » Le jeune brun était conscient que cela ne servait à rien, mais il continua à lui parler, comme si elle était là debout devant lui… Il pleurait aussi un peu, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, vêtus d'une blouse blanche entra dans la pièce, Mathieu était toujours occupé à parler à la jeune femme et ne vit pas l'inconnu qui venait d'entre.

« Monsieur, excuser moi mais… Commença l'inconnu

_ Vous m'ave appelé pour me dire qu'elle était ici, alors je suis venus…

_ Monsieur… Mathieu c'est ça ?

_ Oui…

_ Si vous avez la moindre question concernant l'état de votre amie, je suis là. Dit l'inconnu d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

_ Je… Elle va bien ?

_ Elle aurait put finir morte, donc considérons qu'elle va plutôt bien.

_ Elle va rester ici longtemps ?

_ Nous n'en avons aucune idée, tout dépend du temps qu'il lui faudra pour se remettre…

_ Elle est inconsciente c'est ça ?

_ Oui, depuis peu, nous estimons qu'elle retrouvera ses esprits dans quelques jours.

_ Dans quelques jours… J'aurai une dernière question,

_ Je vous en pris monsieur…

_ Monsieur Sommet…

_ Très bien, je vous écoute monsieur Sommet.

_ Je… Comment avait vous eut mon numéros de téléphone et pourquoi m'avait vous appelé moi plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre?

_ C'est compliqué… Quand nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux, elle étaie encore plus ou moins consciente, et elle ne parlait que de vous.

_ De moi ? Elle disait quoi ?

_ Oui, enfin je ne sais pas elle parlait de « Mathieu » donc c'est sûrement vous, elle disait qu'elle voulait vous voir, qu'elle aurait dut rester avec vous… Quand nous l'avons transportée au service d'urgence les infirmières ont trouvées son portable presque intact dans la poche de sa veste, nous avons prévenus ses parents, et vous…

_ Je vois merci… » Le jeune brun s'éloigna du médecin pour retourner auprès de Caroline, elle était toujours inconsciente. Le médecin partis discrètement laissant Mathieu seul avec la blessée, le jeune homme serra la main de son « amie » dans la sienne, il était inquiet et avait peur… Il veilla sur la jeune femme toute la nuit.

Quand 2 membres du personnel entrèrent dans la chambre, Mathieu était endormi, appuyé contre le mur blanc de l'hôpital. Son sommeil fut interrompu par un jeune infirmier : « Monsieur, réveillez vous…

_ Je… Comment va Caroline ? Marmonna le jeune homme en se relevant avec difficultés.

_ Mlle Bailly va bien. Mais vous devriez quitter l'hôpital. »

Mathieu ignora cette dernière phrase et reprit la main froide de Caroline dans la sienne. « Monsieur vous devriez vous reposez chez vous, vous pouvez revenir demain. ». Mathieu ignora une seconde fois l'infirmier. « Monsieur… » Puis une fois de plus… « Mlle Bailly va bien, elle va même mieux que vous, vous êtes épuisé, reposez vous monsieur… » dit le jeune infirmier en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Mathieu lança un regard vide à la collègue de l'infirmier, elle hocha la tête et eut un sourire plein de compassion pour le jeune homme. Finalement il se décida à laisser la jeune fille seule. Mais quand il essaya de lâcher la main de Caroline, il sentit les petits doigts froid de la jeune fille se refermer sur les siens… « Caroline ? » Demanda t-il plein d'espoir…


	5. Chapitre 3 (partie 2)

**Bonjour bande de Licornes schizophrènes! :3**

**Voici la partie n°2 du chapitre 3!**

**Un chapitre qui à l'air plutôt court, mais qui est plutôt acceptable si on combine les deux parties! :3**

**Petit point:**

**j'ai fait 2 parties parce que je ne voulait pas vous laisser trop longtemps sans contenus, et que je ne voulait pas que vous en attendiez trop de ma part . (éternelle Parano :') )**

**Comme j'ai déjà tout dit sur la partie 1 du chapitre, je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. =)**

* * *

« Mathieu… » La jeune femme avait ouvert les yeux et parlait difficilement, mais elle était consciente… Le jeune homme se retint pour ne pas verser une larme de soulagement, « Caroline, tu vas bien ?, Demanda t-il d'une voix tremblante.

_ Je… Mathieu… La jeune fille parlait et respirait difficilement, elle était pâle et avait l'air si fragile…

_ Je suis là… » La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, elle se redressa maladroitement et passa ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Puis elle se mit à pleurer… Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras. « Ca va aller Caroline… » Le jeune infirmier voulut les séparer, mais sa collègue, qui semblait également être sa supérieure, lui fit signe de les laisser.

Les jeunes gens restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à que Caroline arrête de pleurer, quand Mathieu sentit que les larmes de Caroline avaient cessées de couler sur son épaule, il la lâcha doucement. « Ca va Caroline ? »La jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle était toujours agrippée à lui, la tête sur son épaule. « Mlle Bailly ? Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ? » Demanda la femme aux traits doux et rassurant. Caroline resta immobile et silencieuse, mais Mathieu sentait encore quelques larmes couler sur son épaule… « Caroline, parle-moi s'il-te-plait… » Demanda Mathieu inquiété par ce silence.

Quelque secondes se passèrent sans aucune réponse puis la jeune femme releva la tête et commença à s'exprimer, ses beaux yeux verts encore larmoyants.

« Mathieu… J'étais avec Mathieu…Puis Alison est venue me chercher, je… Je suis partie avec elle en ville… Le soir, elle… Elle à voulut me raccompagner chez moi… Puis ça s'est passé si vite… » Caroline se remit à pleurer, le jeune homme la serra contre lui, puis l'encouragea à poursuivre ses explications. La jeune femme poursuivit d'une voix de plus en plus tremblante.

« On traversait la rue, Alison disait qu'aucune voiture ne passait là… Elle à dut se tromper… Une voiture est passée, elle… Elle a surement eut peur…Elle m'a poussée et à couru à toute vitesse pour rejoindre le trottoir, je ne sais pas si elle a vu ce qui s'est passé ensuite… J'ai fermée les yeux, je n'ai rien vu non plus… Arrivée à l'hôpital je ne me souviens presque de rien… »

La jeune femme luttait pour ne pas pleurer encore une fois, mais Mathieu sentit une fois de plus les larmes de la jeune femme sur son épaule, il releva doucement la tête de la jeune femme et essuya ses larmes.

« Comment ça presque ? Demanda le jeune infirmier, intrigué.

_ Je… juste des petits détails sans importance…

_ Quels détails ?

_ Le bruit de l'ambulance, le visage du docteur qui dirigeait l'opération, de l'infirmière qui appelait mes parents… Et de Mathieu, qui me parlait, qui restait avec moi, sans aucune raison…

_ Et il disait quoi ? Sa supérieure lui fit signe d'arrêter de poser des questions inutile, mais le jeune infirmier insista.

_ Il m'appelait… Il me demandait si je l'entendais, mais je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre, comme si j'étais, morte, je…

_C'est bon Mlle, reposez vous… » Dit la femme d'un ton à la fois rassurant et autoritaire, avant de sortir suivit du jeune infirmier. Caroline voulu se lever, mais Mathieu lui dit qu'elle devait se reposer, il lui promit de revenir la voir demain si elle n'était pas encore sortie, puis il quitta l'hôpital.

Il rentra chez lui fatigué et soulagé, la première chose qu'il pensa à faire fut le fait d'envoyer un message à Antoine pour s'excuser d'être partit aussi précipitament.

**Voila, je… Breef ! :3**

**Rewiews ? :3**


End file.
